The Dream That Came True
by sonicmilahedgie
Summary: Kagome makes 3 wishes...will her wish be fullfilled?succeeded or failed to even cometrue?Will her dreams die or live?Read on and find out,the last and final chappie,Chapter3isnow up!Copywrited:2006 plz don't forget to R&R, this isapresentforShadowHedga!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream that came True**

**_This Story is for my friend Chaotic Shadow of Souls her birthday was yesterday, here's one of your gifts….Love: Ur sis, Sonic Mila Hedgie Oh, One more thing, there's Japanese Words in this fanfic._**

**Chapter One: Kagome's Wish**

yawn "Okaa-san, Okaa-san, did you get my stuff ready so I can go to the fueral era?" Kagome asked her mother as she woke up it was 10:00am by the way.

"Hai my ojou, I did, what else would you like me to prepare for your journey today?" asked Kagome's Mom.

"Here you go" Kagome's mom gave Kagome her bag filled with goodies and medical stuff and the usual stuff she always brought with her.

"Arigatoo' Okaa-san," Kagome thanked her mother. "Your very welcome, my dear," Kagome's Okaa-san said with a smile.

**2 Hours Later**

"Kagome, you're back," Shippo yelled in excitement. "Hello Shippo, how are you?" Kagome asked. "I'm fine, how about you?" "I'm doing great, Kunsha-suru", Kagome said. "Kagome, you're here," Sango said with a smile giving Kagome a long hug.

"It's good to be back, Sango," Kagome replied. "Miss Kagome, You have returned, "Miroku said. "Hai, I have, and I'm gonna stay for a bit…" Kagome said again.

"Kagome, You're…Your, back, I'm very glad you've decided to stay with us today, nazenara we're going on a journey!" Inuyasha said.

"I knew it, yes!" Kagome jumped for joy as she said that. "Okay, Okay Kagome don't be such a bouncy monkey," Sango said. "You're right…I should just calm dow-demo, she fell off the edge where everyone was standing a few feet away from the bone-eater's well.

**In the water**

**Kagome's Thought While in the Water**

"My, this water sure is cold, but, why am I thinking that. I brought my swimming suit, will I need it though?" Snap out of it Kagome, and swim up instead of drowning….sheesh", Kagome thought as she swam up to the surface.

**End of Kagome's Thought**

**"**Kagome, Daigobu-desuka?" Inuyasha asked. "Hai, Inuyasha-Sama,"

Kagome said as she smiled at Inuyasha.

**Later**

"Okay Kagome, ready for our journey?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hai," Kagome replied…

**While walking**

"_Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked. "You'll see, Inuyasha said dragging her arm around Inuyasha forest._

_"Here we are," Inuyasha said as he showed her a well." A Bone-Eater's well?" _

_Kagome asked, "Not really, it's called the well of wishing stars…," Inuyasha explained…"Cool", Kagome said, "Will it grant any wish I want?" Kagome asked all excited. Hai, it will," Inuyasha said. _

_"Then I wish I could travel from my time to yours for eternity!" Kagome yelled out into the well of wishing stars. Suddenly, BOOMMMMM! An explosion came around the whole gang and they were all knocked out…Inuyasha survived it, he was the only one who survived it…."_**BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR KAGOME, IT MIGHT COME TRUE AND YOU CAN' TAKE IT BACK……."**

**A/N: So there's chappie number 1, how did you all like it? I guess it was sort of quick but I couldn't think I'm still a little sleepy…but the next chapter will be even better I hope to promise, Happy Late Birthday, Chaotic Shadow of Souls! May ur wishes come true every year! Till' chapter 2 then SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Kagome's Second Wish**

_**A/N: I've decided to make this story three chapters long, but I wonder if I should make a sequel to this story or not? Please help me out Inuyasha lovers and fans! I need your help! On with Chapter 2!**_

**Next Day**

"So, how long are we going to be at the Well of Wishing Stars Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome, demo he was in his fantasy world that he wasn't paying any attention to Kagome-Chan.

**sigh "BAKA**! Did you hear me or not?" Kagome said outraged.

"N-Ne? Nani? Did you say something to me just now Kagome?" the hanyou asked the miko. "Grrrrr! Inuyasha, you BAKA-KA!" "Osuyai, Osuyai, Osuyai!" Kagome yelled the sit command so that Inuyasha could sit and calm down.

Inuyasha dizzy "What the hell was that for Kagome? I didn't do anything wrong? Or did I piss you off somehow?" Inuyasha asked getting really mad for some reason.

"You are so incredible, Inuyasha, you are! I mean jeez I ask you a question, then you ignore me nazenara you're in your fantasy world with Kikyo aren't you?" Said Kagome in tears crying in front of the hanyou. "YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT HER!"

Yelled Kagome as she cried harder and started to run away from the gang crying as she ran off.

"INUYASHAAA! Nani have you done?" Sango and Miroku yelled loudly together.

"Poor Kagome, I better follow her, she might need me." Sango said hurrying after her best friend. "Inuyasha, shame on you to think about that dead miko ikeike when you're with Kagome. If I was you, or in your position, I would be more respectful for the woman I love!" Miroku said

"Not ignoring her, when she needs me or asks me a question!" slap slap slap Miroku slapped Inuyasha three times across his face. "Wrong move, Miroku! Naze did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked meanly. "Because, you're being a jerk-face! And I don't think Miss Kagome appreciates it," Miroku said protecting Kagome.

"So you're protecting her now, is that it?" Inuyasha asked pissed off at his best tomodachi. "Yes, I am, she needs a friend to comfort her now, Sango is doing that as we speak, so I could have a man to man chat with you.

"What does that got to do with me being a jerk-ass, Miroku?" Inuyasha said getting more steamed up. "Don't you get the picture! Kagome was asking you a question, and you ignore her because you're thinking about Kikyo, your girlfriend who is now dead!" "FORGET about her and make-up with Kagome, Inuyasha. ONEGAI!" Miroku begged.

"She loves you, don't you see that? I mean, why would she wish to travel from her time to ours? Hello, to see us yes, but more importantly, you!" Miroku explained to the Baka-Hanyou. "Do you get it now? I suggest you apologize to her while you still got the time, so we can continue to hunt down demons, and still have a fun time." Miroku said as he patted Inuyasha on his left shoulder.

**To Kagome and Sango**

"Kagome…Kagome, are you here, answer me please, it's me Sango!" Sango her best friend yelled out. Kagome crying leaps out of the bushes "there you are, I was so worried I wouldn't find you, but it's a good thing I did."

"Are you hurt, are you in pain?" Sango asked getting worried about her best friend. "I'm fine Sango, really I just got my feelings hurt, that's all." Kagome said still in tears. "I know girlfriend, that's why when Miroku and I found out what he did to you, we got angry at him for thinking about the dead miko while you were with him, Miroku's talking to him now as we speak.

"That's good; I hope he learns his lesson!" Kagome said. "Me too!" Agreed Sango. (Both girls started laughing)

**Back to Miroku and Inuyasha**

"Yeah, you're right, you're absolutely right Miroku! I will go find her and apologize! Kunsha-suru!" Said Inuyasha as he ran off to find Kagome and apologize to her.

**A/N: Poor Miroku, he's all alone now, thanks to Inuyasha-Sama! But hey, at least they had the chat right? Back to my Story! Sonic Mila Hedgie**

**Back to Sango and Kagome**

"So, where are we headed now?" asked Kagome. "Back to the guys' mochirou" Sango said. "Right okay" Kagome said and off they went to look for the boys.

**Later**

"I wonder if the guys are in there." Said Sango. "Let's check," Kagome said.

And there they went, inside a cave, which was dark and scary.

"Hey, what's this?" Kagome asked looking inside the cave. Inside was in fact another well of wishing stars. "Wow, that's the second one, Kagome what are you going to wish for this time?" Asked Sango.

"You know what, I'm not sure?" "What should I wish for Sango?" Kagome asked her friend to help her out. "That's up to you, because I'm not the one making the wish here now, am I?" Sango said.

sigh "You're right; I guess I better make it quick."

**Kagome's Thought**

"What should I wish for? Should I wish to get out of here safely?" "No, no then I wouldn't be able to make another wish, this well only grant a person one wish whatever they desired, but one. Hmmm?" Kagome thought hard about this one…

"I know, I should wish that Inuyasha would respect and listen to what I have to say…" "You're brilliant Kagome, brilliant!"

**End of Kagome's Thought**

"I know what I want to wish for now, Sango," Kagome said happily. "Well, don't tell me, just make the wish!" Sango said feeling happy for her friend.

Kagome went straight to the well, and wished out loud that Inuyasha would respect and listen to her and everything she had to say.

BOOOOOOM! The well made a huge explosion like it did the last time she made a wish on a different well, but the same kind.

And down went Sango and Kagome-Chan. Poor Girls!

**One Hour Later**

Inuyasha found Kagome and Sango lying down on the floor, Inuyasha thought "Why are they lying down on the ground, they look like they're dead." But Inuyasha knew why, it was because Kagome made another wish. "I knew it" Inuyasha said as he picked the two girls up and ran to find Miroku-Sama.

**Back to Miroku**

"Miroku, help me, both girls are heavy!" Inuyasha complained. Miroku went and helped Inuyasha taking Sango and laying her on the grass next to him.

"Inuyasha, left Kagome near the Bone-Eaters Well, and starred at her. She was still knocked out, but Inuyasha thought she was asleep.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly. No answer came from her mouth. "Kagome?" The hanyou called her name again, still no answer. Inuyasha went and put his ear on her chest to hear her heartbeat it was still beating because he could hear it thumping in her chest.

Inuyasha looked at her with goo-goo eyes and kissed her softly on her lips. When he gave her the kiss, Kagome woke up happy. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome called his name.

"Hai, Kagome, Gomen-Nasai for not listening to you, I was feeling lonely and depressed I couldn't stop thinking about Kikyo, Gomen." Inuyasha said. "Oh, Okay…" Said Kagome almost in tears again.

"Demo, I decided to stop thinking about her, she's dead now, right? No use to get crocodile tears over someone who died by Naraku." Inuyasha said. "Which was why I am asking, if you don't mind…Will you be my new girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome was so happy, that she started to cry so hard. "N-Nani, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked being so sorry, "I don't want you to cry anymore, Kagome, because you have me now, you're not alone anymore…please tell me why you're crying." Said Inuyasha trying to comfort his friend.

"you didn't do anything wrong, I was just happy you asked me out Inuyasha, and my answer to your question is yes!" Kagome said crying again. "What's wrong baby girl?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I'm not crying, because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy!" Kagome said. And with that, they kissed under the sunlight and were happy to be with eachother.

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2, like I promised, it's kinda long huh? I wanted to make it more interesting, and as you can see, I change the rating to T for teen because it was going to have some love parts and kissing too. R&R please and tell me what you all think? I will write the last chapter tomorrow depending if you all liked it…but I'm still not too sure if I should make a sequel to this story, should I? private message me, and I'll think about it, depends on you all though, if you liked my story for my friend: Chaotic Shadow of Souls, now for the reviews…hollagurl8 thanks for the review, it made me want to write this chapter long….for anymore reviews I get, I will surprise you all soon okay? Now I gtg and check my myspace and e-mails bye and thanks a bunch! Till' the last and final chapter, Chapter 3! Till' then, sayonara Inuyasha fans! All hail Inuyasha and Sonic the Hedgehog, you guys ROCK! Sonic Mila Hedgie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay everyone last and final chapter yay! Finally right? But don't worry, I'll make this chappie long and there might probably be a sequel to this fanfic depending if I get 3-5 more reviews if you all like….now on with the last and final chapter, Chappie number Three! Sonic Mila Anne Hedgiehog Rin Kagome aka Sonic Mila Hedgie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though…I just record the episodes I have almost every episode so far…and I write fanfics about him that are MINEEE! Does that count as well! **

**Chapter Three: Kagome's last and final Wish**

**Last Day at the well of wishing stars**

"Miroku, Miroku? Wake up; I need you to wake the girls up from their tents." Inuyasha explained to Miroku. "Why? I'm sleepy, and it's 5:00am!" Miroku complained.

"MIROKU, get your sorry ass up and wake the damn girls up, no excuses dammit!" Inuyasha yelled into the monk's ear and Miroku woke up and did as he was told from the hanyou.

**In the girl's Tent**

whispers "Girl's, girl's, are you awake? Wakie-wakie, oh c'mon, Inuyasha's gonna kill me when he finds out you beauty queens are sleeping in, now, WAKE UP!" Miroku yelled aloud that way the girls can hear him scream their names out.

"Grrrrr" both girls complained, "Miroku, honey it's 5:09am! Damn you, shall we kill you for ruining our beauty sleep?" yelled Sango as she got her hiraikotsu, ready to hit the monk on his poor little forehead. "Iie honey-bun, I just don't want my ass kicked by Inuyasha-Sama that's all." The lecherous monk said to his future wife.

"Oh okay, so it's Inuyasha that wants to ruin our beauty sleep!" Sango said angrily as she went outside to find the hanyou.

"Kagome and Miroku looked at eachother and sighed. Miroku had left Kagome all alone so she could get dressed. Sango on the other hand, Kicked Inuyasha's ass, and made him fell off on his ass to the ground.

**Sango goes back into the Tent**

"Kagome, why are you wearing a cloak with your school uniform?" Sango asked.

"I got cold while changing, and Inuyasha said it will be cold today later on." explained Kagome as she headed outside to Inuyasha and Miroku.

**Outside in the Wilderness**

"Okay Inuyasha, I'm ready!" Kagome said being perky and all that. "Wow, you look so beautiful Kagome," Inuyasha complimented the miko. "DomoArigatoo'Inuyasha-Sama," Kagome thanked him.

"Where's Sango?" asked Miroku getting worried about his future wife. "You mean me?" Sango called out she was wearing a mini-skirt with a white-rose tank top that was white and she twirled for the gentlemen before going on their next adventure.

"What the hell are you wearing Sango?" Inuyasha said getting angry. "Nani, this is a very expensive outfit." Said Sango-Chan as she got her cowboy hat and put it on.

"Whatever, do you have any idea what the temperature is today?" Inuyasha asked the demon slayer.

"No, why?" Sango asked. "Because it's 30 degrees out, this means its freezing cold weather today, Sango dear." Miroku said to his future wife while giving her a kiss on her cheek and she blushed bright red like a cherry.

"Yeah, exactly, so get out of those clothes, and change into something warm before you catch yourself a cold. Inuyasha said hurrying Sango up so they can see a beautiful lake.

**Back inside the tent**

"Stupid, Inuyasha, you're so stupid I'll show you sooner or later, that Kagome's not the only one who can become beautiful! Humph!" as she changed into a pair of blue jeans and a baby blue Tommy Hilfiger shirt that said Tommy's Girl Ohhh lala.

**Outside again**

When Sango returned, Miroku looked at her shockingly and turned his face away. Inuyasha was quite impressed by Sango's fashionable design on her shirt that he agreed with that so they could go on their journey finally, Miroku on the other hand, just ignored Sango while they were walking into a forest, not the Inuyasha forest, but the forest of Endless Dreams it seemed like a dream, but it wasn't, it had clouds all around them and twinkling stars shining down on them.

**Forest of Endless Dreams**

"Miroku, have you been here before?" both girls asked. Miroku said "No" and they asked Inuyasha the same question, he told them "Yes" and he had, with Kikyo on their last anniversary the day before she died.

Inuyasha felt embarrassed when he had told them when he had been there, because it was with Kikyo, his beloved ex girlfriend, who is now dead and now called a dead miko. As Inuyasha thought this, he cried and hugged Kagome tightly.

"I-Inuyasha, nani's wrong? Are you okay?" Kagome comforted her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on his forehead and his cheek.

"Gomen Kagome, I'm so sorry, I tried not to talk about Kikyo, really I did, please forgive me, onegai!" Begged Inuyasha as he held Kagome tightly and fell asleep on her shoulder while walking along the forest of endless dreams.

**Later**

"Kagome left the sleeping Inuyasha with Miroku, and he gave them advice on the forest of endless dreams, because he had heard rumors about it, but never been there before except this one time.

"Sango and Kagome left, and they would make wishes on the eternal wishing stars of hope and dreams when they flew by, that way they will get their wish granted.

Kagome saw a BIG beautiful star, and closed her eyes and wished to be with her new beloved boyfriend, Inuyasha….Inuyasha….matte, what is his last name? we'll never know, Sango wished the same, but to her beloved husband, Miroku. They wished the same wish at the same time, before they knew it, they were floating up in the air with their boyfriends and dancing in the moonlight, but Kagome knew that it was just a dream all along, because they were in the forest of Endless Dreams unexpected things happen when you make wishes, they're dieing to come true!

**THE END!**

**A/N: Alright, I'm done with my Inuyasha Fanfic for my friend, Chaotic Shadow of Souls, yes! I hope she reads this story soon that way; she will have an idea of what the sequel to this story is about…YES a sequel, finally right? I actually didn't need any reviews, I thought about what Crystal1811 said about how she loved the concept of this romance fantasy story, and she wished I'd update soon, so yeah, that's the end for now, till' My sequel for this story! I'll need help from all my reviewers to help me pick a title for my sequel to: The Dream That Came True! So please private message me, and tell me what title is best for my sequel! Thanks, oh one last thing before I forget, thanks for the 2 reviews hollagurl8 and Crystal1811! You guys are true readers/author's and True TRUE, Inuyasha Fans/LOVERS! Again, Thanks! Till' My sequel/2nd story to: The Dream That Came True... Sonic Mila Anne Hedgiehog Rin Kagome aka Sonic Mila Hedgie Thanks for letting me put my stories onto your site, sooner or later I will make a fabulous story just for yall'! .**


End file.
